Masked Encounter
by PurpleEcho
Summary: One night everything changed for Sue and Axl, though it may take some time before they realize it. (Sue x Axl, don't like don't read)
1. The Party

**Chapter One: The Party**

 **Author: This is a _Sue x Axl fanfiction. it's rated M for a reason_. If you don't like don't read, especially don't comment. I don't want to see ANY offensive comments having to do with this pairing (First rule of fanfiction: never dis a fan pairing), I warned you so if you don't like it don't read it. Also this fanfiction is set when Axl and Sue are still in high school. And one last thing; I have no Beta so any and all errors are mine and I'd be really grateful if you see any if you could message me so I can fix it (or hell offer your Beta skills). Well, enough of my jabbering (that's not what your here for)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters**

* * *

 **S** ue covered her ears as the ear-bleedingly loud music was cranked up a notch. Sue inwardly groaned, why, oh, why, had she made Axl take her with him to this party? It was a Halloween costume party that some of Axl's friends were throwing with their parents out of town and all they had to drink was beer, even though everyone at the party was under aged. Sue, before finding this out had downed two mike's hard lemonades, not realizing until too late that it had alcohol in it.

Sue cringed, her hands still over her ears, as the mass of people moved, pushing her this way and that. She needed to find Axl and make him take her home. With that resolve in mind, Sue struggled throw the crowd, looking for Axl.

* * *

 **A** xl slumped against the hallway wall as far away from the party as he could be without actually leaving the house. He took a swig of beer as he thought about how Sally dumped him. Or was her name Sandra? After almost seven cans of beer Axl honestly couldn't remember and he liked that. What he didn't like was that he had been dumped. Which sucked. Axl finished off his beer and crushed the can.

"Axl?"

Axl looked up and tried to focus on the person speaking to him. He frowned. It wasn't a person, it was a white bunny. He shook his head and squinted. Some of the alcohol induced haze settled enough for him to make out that it was a women in a bunny costume; she had dark hair, pale skin, and wore a white bunny mask that hid half her face. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite tell why.

The bunny girl licked her lips, "Axl?" she asked again, in an almost unsure tone.

Axl stared at her lips as she nibbled on them. Did beer make him horny? It must since all he could think of was kissing this bunny girl. He reached out and stroked the part of her cheek that was not hidden by her mask.

Sue gulped as the guy who she thought was Axl gently touched her face. The man was dressed as a zombie pirate; with an eyepatch over one eye as well as gory face paint hiding the rest of his face, and his hair was covered by a three cornered hat but what she could make out was some kind of dark colored hair.

She had thought for sure that he was Axl, he wore the same costume, and he looked about the right height, but obviously she was mistaken since Axl would never be touching her like this.

Since he wasn't Axl Sue might as well see if he might know where Axl was "Do you-" Sue began to ask just as the man pulled her flush against him, she gasped.

"Wh-" she yelped as the pirate swooped in and kissed her. It wasn't gently and it most definitely was _not_ an American kiss. Sue went ridged as she realized that she didn't hate this man's kisses, she actually kind of liked it. A lot. The man smoothed a hand up her side, groaning when Sue leaned further into him.

Axl kissed bunny girl a little harder when she tentatively began returning his kisses and touching him. Taking a few steps forward, he pushed her up against the opposite wall and slipped his hand under her shirt to touch her warm body.

Bunny girl made a startled mewing sound as Axl cupped her breast. Damn, she felt good. He lightly ground his pelvis against hers, loving the friction. He broke the kiss when the need for air grow too strong to ignore, instead licking and nipping a light trail down her neck. Bunny girl fisted her hands in his shirt and slowly started subtly pushing her hips against his as she panted for air.

Axl growled, planting a love bit on her neck before sealing their lips together again. He managed to push bunny girl's shirt up to her collar bone, exposing her beautiful bra bound breasts. She moaned when he freed one and started playing with the hardened nipple before sucking it deep into his mouth.

"Ah~!" she moaned, her hands moving from his shirt to bury them in his hair, knocking his hat off in the process. Bunny girl whimpered as he rubbed a hand over her cloth covered mound and sucked harder on her breast.

"Please!" Sue begged, rocking against his hand.

"Touch me." He demanded, pulling his mouth and hands off her. "Touch me."

Holding back a whine at the loss of his touch, Sue gently removed her hands from his curly hair and smoothed them down his back till she reached the bottom of his lose fitting white shirt. Slowly, she dragged her hands up his naked back under his shirt. The pirate gave a frustrated growl but held still as Sue explored his back and chest.

After a minute or so of touching she wanted to see this man's chest, so she gradually started pulling it over his head. Seeing what she was doing the man practically tore off his shirt. Sue gasped at the male beauty of his muscular chest, when a memory of another bare chested guy popped into her head. She shrugged it off, of course seeing a guy's chest would remind her of her older brother who walked around practically naked.

The man grabbed her hand and lead it to his groin, "Here," he told her in a strained whisper, "touch me here."

Sue jumped at the hard heat underneath her hand. Gulping, she hesitantly began rubbing it. The pirate groaned, burring his face in her shoulder as his own hands went back to stoking Sue's skin. Gaining confidence, Sue sped up her caresses.

Axl grunted as bunny girl fondled his rock hard junk. He kissed her hard on the lips, their tongues dancing. Axl moved one of his hands to the waistband of her costume's pants and hesitated, knowing even in his beer induced haze that what he was about to do might be too much too soon for her. He hoped not as he slipped his hand into her pants and underwear, delicately cupping her naked mound.

"Oh~!" she mewled, tightening her grip on his clothed erection. Axl thrust into her hand as he started playing with her folds.

Licking his way to her ear, he murmured "Stick your hand in my pants and stroke my cock." Nodding, she did just that. Axl almost came right then.

Using the hand that wasn't in her pants, Axl shoved down his pirate pants, letting his cock and her hand spring free. Although her hand was amazing he wanted inside her. Slowly, he slid one of his fingers throw her folds, testing her readiness. He and bunny girl moan. She was so wet. Axl began sliding his finger in and out, earning himself more of those sexy mewing sounds. Soon he added a second then a third finger, all the while whispering what they were going to do in dirty detail which made her even wetter. With great speed Axl helped bunny girl shuck her pants as he pulled on a condom.

Lifting her up, she wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist. Positioning his cock right up to her entrance he slowly pushed in inch by inch until he was fully seated inside her, stretching her.

"Oh," he moaned, "You feel fucking amazing." Then he began to move.

Bunny girl gripped his naked shoulders hard as their pace increased, thumping her back against the wall with every thrust. Axl could feel her tightening, getting closer and closer to her peak. Then she clamped down on him as she climaxed. She bit into his shoulder to mute her screams of pleasure. That bite of pain sent Axl over the edge as he too climaxed.

Axl rested his forehead against hers and frowned when he encountered her mask that still hid most of her face. Ignoring it for the moment, he slipped out of her and set her gently on the floor.

Sue kissed the man softly as she fixed their clothes. What had just happened had been the single most wonderful moment of her life, she had felt sexy and beautiful instead of dorky and forgotten. She opened her mouth to ask what his name was when someone drunkenly stumbled by them. Sue froze. She had just had sex in the middle of a hallway at a Halloween party. She dropped her now hot face into her hands. Alcohol, she was going to blame the alcohol, she never should have drank the stuff.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the pirate asked.

Sue shook her head before dashing away in embarrassment, she needed to find Axl and demand he take her home. What had she been thinking? Anybody could have caught them like that. She could only hope no one had seen them or if they had they had not known who she was.

Sue began looking in earnest for her brother but he was nowhere to be found. She quite by accident found Sean and got him to drop her off at home. Making sure she didn't look like she had just done what she did, Sue went inside her house. Luckily her mom, who had been waiting up for Sue and Axl, had fallen asleep on the couch, so Sue silently snuck past her and to her room.

After changing into PJ's Sue snuggled into bed, in her head replying her encounter with the pirate. She regretted not staying and asking his name, Sue could only hope that she would meet him again.

* * *

 **Author: Thus ends chapter one, hoped you guys liked because there's plenty more (I also apologizes for any moments that were too out of character).**


	2. Cinderella Problem

**Chapter Two: Cinderella Problem**

 **Author: As I asked at the end of the last chapter please forgive any moments that are too out of character, I don't really have any way to watch specific TV shows lately also I'm busy. What I'm trying to say is that it has been a while since I'v seen a "Middle" episode, but I love Sue x Axl to much to let that stop me from writing. (But seriously, if I make a huge goof up of something. Tell me. I really don't like being wrong)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **A** xl woke the next morning with his face plastered with dried sweat and drool to the floor and beer cans surrounding him. He lifted his slightly pounding head up to see that he and several others had passed out on the floor. Slowly, he stood trying to remember why he hadn't gone home last night when it hit him: Bunny girl. He had been trying to find his bunny girl.

Stumbling throw the party trash that littered the ground, Axl made his way out to his car. He slid in, started the engine, and had driven almost to his home when he remembered something else.

"Sue!?" Axl slammed his head against the stirring wheel after he pulled into his driveway. He could only hope she had found a ride home.

Feeling guilty for abandoning Sue and grumpy from not finding his bunny girl, Axl dashed inside straight to the shower, ignoring everyone. Once he had scrubbed himself clean he turned off the water and went to brush his teeth. Looking in the mirror Axl's gaze narrowed in on the prominent bite mark on his left shoulder. Finger tips grazing over it, he closed his eyes, remembering.

"Axl, are you in there!?"

Axl jumped at the sound of pounding on the bathroom door and his mother's voice. Rapping a towel around his waist and slinging one over his left shoulder, Axl opened the door. "What?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Did you just get home?" Frankie Heck demanded.

"Uhhh, No." Axl flippantly lied as he strolled past her to his room.

"AXL!"

"I'm getting dressed mom, geez, I have school and stuff." With that being said, he closed the door.

* * *

 **S** ue sat at the kitchen table nibbling on a pop tart and rubbing her neck. The love nips she had received from her pirate last night were itching, luckily she had looked up how to use make up to counsel them.

Now, in the light of day, Sue just felt stupid for letting a stranger have his way with her. He had probably been drunk when they had done it, he might not even remember last night. Tears glittered in her eyes but she blinked them back. Really she should just get over it, forget her, err, _the_ pirate and just move on.

Sue somberly finished off her breakfast just as Axl stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed a pop tart packet, and walked out the door

"Axl," Sue hissed, following him out and into the car. "What happened to you at the party?! I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Axl shrugged, rolled his eyes, and started the car.

"I had to beg Sean to give me a ride home!"

Axl winced at the reminder but he refrained from apologizing, the Axman did not do apologies. Once they arrived at school Axl reiterated that they were not too be seen or associated with each other before they dashed off to their respective classes.

In between one of her classes, Sue stood in front of her locker trying to find a stick of lip-balm when a group of cheerleaders walked by.

One of them, a blonde, was chatting with a brunette "So, Jimmy was like, 'no! I will not buy you that necklace!' but then I just, ya know, kissed him and he agreed to do whatever I want"

The brunette giggled "I know, right! So, like, I had a similar problem with Ken, he had taken my cellphone and wouldn't give it back! So I kissed and touched him a little and that totally made him give it back!"

"Guys are sooooooo easy" the pair giggled as their group walked out of ear shoot.

Sue sighed, she wished she were like the cheerleaders and had boyfriend stories to laugh about with her friends but Sue hadn't been in a relationship in months.

Finally finding her lip-balm, Sue dejectedly hurried to her next class with memories of last night and a certain pirate dancing through her head.

* * *

Axl was relaxed and chilling with his best friends Darrin and Sean in the cafeteria, or at least Axl hoped he appeared relaxed. He was actually scrutinizing every girl with dark hair and almost tan-less skin that walked by. Last night with his bunny girl had been pretty damn amazing but he questioned whether that was true or if it was the alcohol that made it seem that way. Best way to find out: find bunny girl and do it all over again.

Axl shifted in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position with his now hard dick as he thought about what he and bunny girl might do.

"Hey," Darrin said, interrupting Axl's thoughts. "Is it just me or does Sue look a little unhappy?"

Axl and Sean turned to see Sue walking with her dorky friends to a table. Axl snorted, what was Darrin talking about? Sue was smiling and chatting with her friends and-

Axl froze. When Sue smiled, _really_ smiled, she got these cute little wrinkles around her eyes. Today they were absent. Axl looked closer. Her bright brown eyes were dime and kind of distant looking. Yet she was still trying to smile and look happy. What on earth had made his chipper sister look so, so, _gloomy._

"She looks fine to me." Sean stated as he took a sip of his soda.

Darrin shrugged, looking a little chagrined. "I guess."

Axl stared at them. Could they really not see it?

"Oh, that reminds me." Sean spoke. "I had to give her a ride home last night, now _that_ was a time she did not look happy." His gaze meet Axl's. "She said something about not being able to find you."

Axl heard the unspoken question and answered it "I was I little busy."

"With?" Darrin and Sean prompted.

"A girl, damn she was hot. But she ran off after someone stumbled on to us." Axl shook his head, "She ran off before I could ask her name and she wore a mask the whole time, how am I going to find her?"

"Sounds like you have a 'Cinderella problem'" Darrin unhelpfully pointed out.

Axl groaned in frustration. Putting a title on his problem didn't solve it. As Axl contemplated how to, his gaze drifted back to Sue who was still pretending to be happy. That was an entirely different problem that he, of course, would have to fix.

* * *

 **Author: This chapter is more character centered then hanky-panky but don't worry there will be some in the next chapter.**


	3. Dangers of Kissing

**Chapter Three: Dangers of Kissing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters.**

* * *

" **O** kay, what's wrong?"

Sue turned to face Axl as he parked the car on the shoulder of the road a little more than a block from their house on the way home from school.

"What? Nothing's wrong." Sue dismissively said then bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from goofing up her lie.

Axl narrowed his eyes. Next thing Sue knew, Axl had stolen her bag and locked the doors.

"Axl!" Sue growled as she unbuckled and tried in vain to get her bag back.

"Nope," Axl told her as he continued playing keep-a-way with her bag. "You are not going to get this back until you tell me."

"Ugr! Give it back." Sue ground out as she lunged at her bag that he kept just out of reach.

Just then a crazy idea flashed through Sue's mind and without giving it a second thought she did what the cheerleaders said always worked on guys to get what you want.

Axl was snickering, actually having fun while interrogating his sister when she suddenly grabbed his shirt, glared at him straight in the eyes, and kissed him. Axl instantly dropped the bag.

Sue, since she had her eyes closed, didn't see that her plan had worked so she continued kissing him.

Axl put his hands on her shoulders intending to push her away but something stopped him. Her mouth felt familiar. He closed his eyes and images of last night with bunny girl flew through his mind. his body instantly recognized what it took his mind a moment to process: Sue was his bunny girl. He wanted to deepen the kiss but at the same time stop, this was his sister it was wrong. But his body betrayed him; his arms wrapping around Sue as he tried to deepen the kiss. He was wrong about last night: bunny girl wasn't good, she was amazing now that he wasn't intoxicated.

Sue pulled back a triumphant gleam in her eye as she swayed her reclaimed bag in front of him before unlocking her door and getting out. Axl sat there stunned as Sue walked the rest of the way to their house.

Had she not felt it? How could she not have recognized him the moment their lips touched? Axl's hands clenched into tight fists. He thought girls were the ones who got all clingy after sex but not Sue, apparently she would forget it so thoroughly that when they fucking kissed she would feel nothing. Axl scowled as he drove the rest of the block into the driveway, parked, and trudged through the front door up to his room.

Axl flopped onto his bed. He needed to think.

Past? He had sex with his sister.

What was he going to do now? Honestly he had no clue; his body wanted to bang her again while his mind rebelled at the very idea, Sue was his dorky little sister yet she was also his sexy bunny girl.

Axl begrudgingly admitted that it was probably a good thing that Sue hadn't recognized him since that gave him more time to figure out what he was going to do.

* * *

 **S** ue sat on the couch next to Brick as she flipped through TV channels while her parents debated something in the kitchen. Sue, who usually worried about what her parents were talking about, simply tuned it out as she mindlessly clicked the channel button. Brick was nose deep in a book so he didn't really seem to care that she couldn't decide on a channel.

Sue was feeling conflicted about kissing Axl. At the time it had been a great idea and it really did work but something about Axl reminded her of her pirate which had made her go a little farther then the innocent peek on the lips she had planned. Kisses, it seemed, could be pretty dangerous when not handled with care.

Sue knew she would have to talk to Axl about it since the kiss had most certainly surpassed sibling boundaries but not right now. Her emotions were in too much turmoil.

 _'Axl is not him',_ Sue mentally repeated to herself for the hundredth time, ' _He isn't, he's a good kisser like him but Axl is not my pirate.'_

Sue sighed as she clicked off the TV and made her way to her room. Sitting crisscross-applesauce on her bed, Sue hugged one of her many stuffed animals to her chest. She had decided to forget last night and the pirate but all throughout the day he and what they did popped into her mind _,_ causing some _complications_ with her _equilibrium_.

Sue closed her eyes and touched her lips and neck, remembering what she and the pirate had done. Slowly her hands snaked down her body to her most private parts. Sue didn't think she could blame this certain action on alcohol.

* * *

 **A** xl stood outside Sue's room covertly peeking in from the sliver of vision the slightly ajar door provided. He had heard her walking down the hall and couldn't resisted the temptation to see what she might be doing. At first Sue only sat quietly on her bed with a hand to her lips and neck but just when Axl was about to leave she moved. Axl watched as she slowly slid one of her hands into her pants.

He froze when she closed her eyes and bit her lip while she pleasured herself. Axl's dick was hard as stone in ten seconds flat. Reluctantly turning his attention away from Sue for a moment, he listened and mentally checked where everyone else was before he too stuck his hand in his pants and started jerking off to the sexy sight of Sue pleasuring herself.

After a few minutes or so Sue suddenly grabbed a pillow shoved it in her face to mute her sounds of pleasure as she came. Axl hurried to his own room and leaned against his door as he began pumping his cock harder and faster. When he was close Axl picked up a discarded shirt, held it over his dick, locked his jaw, and, as silently as possible, he climaxed.

Axl slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. Well, he was fucked up. This little episode told him something he already knew: Axl wanted Sue, again and soon. But Axl wasn't going to give in to the urge to go to Sue and continue what they had started, no. For now he was just going to watch over Sue. Closely, maybe _very_ closely. Axl groaned as his penis began to slowly harden at the thought. Axl needed to get a girlfriend or something to take his mind off Sue. Otherwise, Axl was going to have many, many, many, masturbation sessions.

* * *

 **Author: Reviews are welcome**


	4. His Bunny Girl

**Chapter Four: His Bunny Girl**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters**

* * *

 **A** xl was in a personal hell of his own making. For the last three days he had watched Sue closely for any indication that she remembered him or his costumed alter ego. She showed no sign that she did but that wasn't exactly what made Axl feel like he was being put through eternal torture, no. It was the fact that when guys paid attention to Sue; he got pissed. When guys ignored Sue, treating her like she wasn't even there; he got pissed. Also, there was the problem of him noticing little things that Sue always did but in a new, much more appealing, light. Like how she bit and nibbled on her lip when she was deep in thought or how she was actually kind of pretty when she wore her hair a certain way. But worst of all was probably that whenever she was in his line of sight he wanted to kiss her senseless.

"So anyways, I was, like, seriously wondering if you were, like, available this Friday night?"

Axl tore his gaze away from Sue as she stood at her locker riffling through it to look at the blonde hanging on his arm. Axl slipped on his Axman smile for her.

"Possibly, what do you have in mind Kelly?" Axl asked, trying to feel enthusiastic about the hottie next to him.

Kelly giggled, "That party I was telling you about that's happening tomorrow night. It's a costume party since, like, the Halloween season isn't over yet."

Costume? Axl immediately perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kelly said excitedly "My cousins are throwing it, they're totally cool. Like, last year's party my cousin Jenny snuck in alcohol and we never got caught."

Alcohol? This was sounding better and better. Axl's gaze drifted back to Sue and an idea took root.

Axl gave a dramatic sigh "I wish I could go but my Mom's making me spend time with my little sister that night, there is no way she would let me leave my sister."

Kelly looked crest fallen "Oh," she mumbled, then a hopeful glint entered her eyes. "Um, like, how old is your sister?"

Axl hide a triumphant smirk and replied "Not much younger than me, why?"

Kelly looked thoughtful for a moment before beaming "You could, like, bring her with!"

Axl faked a concerned look "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Bingo. Axl gave a big smile victorious smile. At Kelly's party Axl could take Sue somewhere private and get her out of his system, all under the protective cover of a simple costume.

* * *

 **A** fter school was over and Sue and Axl were getting into the car to go home Axl informed Sue that she would be attending another party with him.

Sue stared at her brother with wide eyes as she buckled her seat belt. "You're taking me to a party without me having to pester you?"

Axl heaved a heavy sigh as he drove out of the school parking lot "Yeah, Kelly thought you looked so dorky and sad that she said I had to bring you with."

Sue was thrilled but also feeling a tad wary considering what happened at the last party Axl had taken her to.

"And," Sue asked. "You're okay with me going?"

"God, Sue! Can't you just say you'll come instead of over thinking it?!"

Sue shrunk into her seat "But…" she started to say when Axl cut her off.

"You're coming. Otherwise I'll look bad in front of Kelly." Axl decreed, ending any further arguments.

Sue felt a slight ping in her chest at the thought of Axl trying to impress Kelly. Were they dating? Was she the pretty girl Sue had noticed standing next to him in the hallway? Sue shook her head, she really shouldn't care. But, Sue reluctantly admitted to herself, she did care. Over the past few days her memories of her pirate slowly changed until it seemed that it was Axl who had kissed her at the party, Axl who touched her, Axl who made love to her.

Sue knew something must be wrong with her to start imagining that Axl was her pirate, he was Axl even if they weren't brother and sister he would never do those things with her. Sue was stunned when that thought upset her, Axl would never look twice at her if they weren't related.

"What costume are you going to wear?" Axl asked, snapping her out of her rather depressing thoughts.

"Uh, I think I'll wear the same one I wore to the last party."

"The bunny one?"

Sue looked up at Axl in surprise, she hadn't thought he'd noticed what costume she had been wearing. "Yeah, that one. What about you?"

Axl shrugged. "I think I'll just wear my jersey"

He'd save his masking zombie pirate costume for his plan; wear some non-concealing costume on the way there, change into a different costume that hides his face after they arrive, and get Sue alone so they could continue what they started at the last party.

Sue gave him a look "That's not a costume. Why not wear the one you did last time?"

"Because, Sue, there were tons of people wearing a zombie pirate costume and I don't want to be like everyone else." Axl smoothly lied in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, okay." Sue accepted as they pulled into their drive way. A thought occurred to Sue, frowning she asked "why not make a new costume?"

Axl ground his teeth, Sue was making this a lot harder than it needed to be. "Because the party is tomorrow night. Now stop asking so many pointless questions."

* * *

Axl waited impatiently for Friday night. Sure, it was only a day away but being so hyped for it made it seem like ages before it finally came. School was over, they were home getting ready, and it was almost time.

Axl simply throw on his jersey and painted a black line on each of his cheeks. Bundling up his pirate costume and gore face paints, Axl sauntered to the living room to wait for Sue. Thankfully, she didn't take too long. She wore her white bunny costume with the half-face mask. And just like that, Sue wasn't his sister anymore. She was his bunny girl that he was going to do mind blowing things with.

"Ohhhh!" Frankie cooed, "Let's get some pictures!"

After suffering through the paparazzi that was their mother, Sue and Axl escaped to the car and made their getaway.

Axl stopped two houses from the party and turned to Sue. "Get out, the party is at the big blue house."

Sue blink in confusion "Why?"

"I don't want to be affiliated with you"

Once Sue sadly got out and started walking towards the party, Axl quickly shimmied into his zombie pirate costume, applied his gore and eyepatch, parked his car, and slipped, almost unnoticed, in to the wild party.

Axl scanned the crowed for Sue. A few girls tried to get his attention but he was far too focused on obtaining what he had obsessed over for almost a week.

And…There!

Axl spotted Sue in a shadowy corner at the edge of the party near a door. Perfect. Axl began stealthily making his way to her.

Sue stood by herself with an empty cup in her hands watching the party. She had been so excited that she had actually been invited to a party that she had forgotten how much she disliked these loud alcohol fueled parties, in fact the only thing that made the last party even remotely enjoyable was her pirate. And, now that she was here, alone with nothing to do but wait for it to be over, Sue could admit that she had held a tiny hope of seeing her pirate again.

Sue closed her eyes. Even after telling herself over and over to forget him, that it was the alcohol's fault she acted the way she did, she couldn't help but want to see him again. Okay maybe do a little more than _see_ but she wasn't going to get her hopes up. For all Sue knew he could have been so intoxicated that he didn't even remember her.

Just then a pair of hands covered her already closed eyes, "Hey," a male voice said. "How's my bunny girl doing?"

Sue gasped as his hands fell away. Turning, she faced the one person she had wanted to see more than anything tonight "You!?"

* * *

 **Author: Reviews are welcome**


	5. Her Pirate

**Chapter Five: Her Pirate**

 **Disclaime** **r: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **S** ue beamed as her eyes fell on her pirate. He wore the same thing he had at the other party; his eyepatch and gory face paint hiding his identity.

"I didn't think you'd remember me" Sue blurted.

The pirate's lips quirked up "Bunny, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget you, no matter how hard I try."

Sue giggled, "Bunny?"

The pirate shrugged, "It fits. You must have something you call me in your head." Axl said it like a statement but it was really a question.

Sue nibbled on her lower lip, "I just called you my pirate"

 _Her_ pirate? Axl was in a state of euphoria knowing that she hadn't forgotten him. And as a bonus, Sue give him a true smile. Not that fake happy shit she was giving out to everyone else but a real Sue smile. It made him rather smug that he could get her to smile when no one else could. Grabbing her hand, Axl lead her to the nearby door. Opening it, he found a spacious and mostly empty closet. Perfect. He motioned Sue in. She hesitantly complied, proceeding him into the closet, after he too entered he closed the door behind them and switched on the light. Axl pulled a folding chair up to the door and shoved it under the handle to barricade it.

He heard Sue gulp before she asked "What are we doing in here?"

Axl pulled her close, "Whatever we want." He replied as he kissed her slowly, savoring it.

Sue eagerly reciprocated, deepening the kiss. She was ecstatic, her pirate remembered her and not only that but he also wanted her again. Sue ran her hands up and down his clothed muscular arms loving the feel of them. But they felt better naked. Impatiently, Sue began tugging off her pirate's shirt.

He chuckled, leisurely pulling off his shirt in contradiction to Sue's hurried speed "We have all night, this time we can take it nice and slow."

Sue frowned, not really wanting to take things 'slow'. She wanted her pirate now.

He laughed again as he stoked the top of her covered chest, "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah," She softly admitted.

The pirate leaned down, laying soft kisses on the tops of her covered breasts that made Sue's breath hitch.

"Good." He stated as his mouth captured Sue's.

Axl hadn't planned on taking his time with Sue once they were alone but now that she was back in his arms his anxiety to have her _now_ turned into a need to savor every moment. Who knows when he could orchestrate a meeting again. Trailing his lips down to where her shoulders met her neck, Axl began kissing, nipping, and sucking that spot. So that every time she looked in a mirror and saw his mark she would remember this just like how her mark reminded him.

Sue started making those sensual moans and mewing sounds that went start to his dick. Her hands explored his back and chest, sometimes even his clothed ass. Axl rested a hand on her hip the other stroked her masked cheek, "Bunny, could you…" Axl paused, what he was about to ask wasn't that big considering that they had already had sex but this was Sue, she might see it differently.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could you take off your clothes?" He had been drunk and they had been in a dark hallway the last time he had seen her but tonight they were in a lite, be it _dimly,_ lite place and this time he wanted to see all of her.

Sue gave a startled laugh, "That's it? I thought you were contemplating the world's problems, you had such an intense look on your face."

Axl watched as she nervously twisted the bottom of her shirt. Maybe asking when they weren't in the heat of the moment was the wrong idea. He was about to tell her she didn't have to when Sue began pulling her shirt over her head. She was beautiful. Her skin looked creamy and smooth, her lovely breasts were held up by a partly see through lacy pink bra, and she was just beautiful.

Sue put her hands on the waistband of her pants over Axl's own hand, peeking up at Axl she said "You too" before she started pushing down her pants.

Axl took in the sight of Sue clad only in her lacy pink underwear and bunny mask. When her words registered, she wanted him naked too. Axl quickly shucked his pants off, putting them close by so that he could reach his pocket full of condoms.

Sue gasped, starring at Axl's crouch area. Axl looked down to see that in his haste he had taken off his boxers too, exposing his erect penis.

Sue stared, "Um," she licked her lips nervously "can I touch it?"

Axl mutely nodded, watching as she leaned down, her head mere inches from his dick as she started caressing it.

Sue's mouth felt dry as she touched her pirate, she had touched him like this at the last party but this time felt different. And this time Sue wanted to try something more than just touching.

Axl was enjoying Sue's fuddling when she suddenly dropped to her knees and kissed his cock before taking it into her mouth.

"Oh, shit!" He hissed.

Axl had not seen this coming but he sure was hell wasn't going to complain. Axl leaned heavily on the wall behind him for support as she continued. Within minutes she had him ready to come. "Su-, Bunny, I'm going to come." He warned.

Sue removed her lips with a pop and looked up at him, her lips red from use. Axl groaned as he pulled her to her feet and helped her take off her lacy underthings. Rapping one arm around her waist, he stroked and petted her mound with his other hand before sliding a figure throw her folds, damn, she was so wet. Axl was on the edge but he wanted her to come first.

"Oh~!" She mewed.

Axl wished she had removed her mask so he could clearly see her eyes as he pleasured her. With every thrust of his fingers she made an erotic sound and dug her nails into and down his back.

Sue squeezed her eyes shut as with each penetration she drew closer and closer until- "AXL~!" she cried, barring her face in his neck as she came. Her pirate froze.

Still holding her in his arms he drew back, "What did you say?"

Sue clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her firmly in place. Why had she said that?! It was bad enough that she was mixing them up in her memories but now she was mixing them up while they made love, her pirate would hate her.

He used one hand to keep against him and the other to pry her hands off her mouth. "What," He repeated, "did you say?"

"I-I-I," She stammered then bit her tongue, she didn't want to dig herself any deeper. Sue covered herself with her hands, feeling vulnerable in her nakedness.

Axl growled, "Tell me." She had said his name, Sue wanted him, Axl. Not just the pirate but Axl. Now if she would only admit it so he could stop this crazy masked pretense.

Sue gulped, he wasn't going to let this go. Softly she whispered "I-, don't hate me, I said 'Axl'"

Axl hugged her tightly to him, "Say it again."

"Axl?" Sue frowned, this was not the reaction she had expected.

Her pirate smirked as he removed his eyepatch and used his discarded shirt to wipe away his face paint, he chuckled. "No one can resist the Axman"

Sue's jaw dropped. Through the smudged paint, clear as day, was her brother Axl. All at once, everything clicked and she screamed.

"Axl!" Forgetting her nudity, she began beating her fists against Axl's equally nude chest. "How dare you?! I hate you!"

"Woe!" Axl exclaimed, raising his hands to defend himself from Sue's rage powered punches. "What is your problem? Calm down!"

Axl watched as Sue lowered her hands. Her shoulders started to shake and her eyes watered as she rushed to grab her clothes and dressed.

Axl caught her arm as she struggled into her pants. "Hey, wait." He ordered.

Sue meet his eyes with her glittering sad ones, then she let the tears fall as she cried. Axl was starting to feel helpless. He released her so she could finish dressing.

"Sue..."

Sue didn't respond. Once she had donned her last piece of clothing she tried to slip around Axl to the door.

Axl spread his arms, blocking her exist. "Sue!"

"Stay away from me!" She sobbed as she continually rubbed her tears that wouldn't stop falling.

Axl dropped his arms. He reached out a hand but she stepped away. "Sue...I..."

Sue pulled the barricading chair away from the door, ducked around him, and rushed out into the bustling party. Leaving her brother behind.

* * *

 **Author: Reviews are welcome**


	6. Trying To Fix It

**Chapter Six: Trying To Fix It**

 **Author: I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving.**

 **Disclaime** **r: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **S** ue weaved her way through the mass of people, not watching or caring where she was going.

Her brother. Her pirate was her brother. She should feel sick but all she felt was shame and disgust at herself. How had she not seen it? Looking back it was obvious. Axl must have been laughing at her the whole time. He must-

Sue slammed head long into something "Oof!" she yelped as she bounce off it.

"Woe there!" The something she had bumped in to said, catching her before she fell.

"I'm so sorry" Sue apologized as she looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. A boy around her age stood in front of her, he had short sandy blonde hair, those amazing eyes, a tall athletic build, and he was dressed as Captain America.

The boy smiled, showing a single dimple in his left cheek. "It's okay. I'm just glad you ran into me instead of the wall." He pointed to the wall that was behind him.

Sue gave a tremulous smile, thankful for the mask that hide her tear reddened eyes. Remembering her manners Sue stuck out her hand "I'm Sue Heck."

He shook her hand, grinning. "Jon Jessop. It's a pleasure to bump into you."

Sue's smile grew a little. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't think I've seen before."

Jon shrugged "Probably not. My family just moved here."

Sue nodded as she looked around. She had been so distracted by meeting Jon that she had momentarily forgotten about Axl. She had to find a way home.

Jon frowned, "What's wrong Sue?"

Sue starred a moment in shock at how Jon had actually remembered her name before replying. "I'm trying to think of a way home. My brother drove me here but…"

Jon gave her a sympathetic look. "Had a fight, uh?"

She nodded. Jon sighed and fished in his pocket. He pulled out a ring of keys. "I totally understand, I have siblings too. Come on, I'll give you a lift but you'll have to help me with the directions, I don't know my way around yet."

Sue impulsively gave him a tight hug, "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jon chuckled, "Come on then."

* * *

 **A** xl pushed his way through the throng of partiers, searching every face for his sister. This had not turned out the way he had anticipated after finding out she had wanted him. In his head he revealed who he was, they have sex, and after that he wasn't sure but it would involve him and Sue doing a lot of things together. Nope, instead Sue had to freak out and run. But at least she couldn't leave without him so she couldn't escape him completely.

Axl smirked as he spotted a familiar masked figure. There was his bunny girl. But as Axl began making his way to her he watched as she followed the guy dressed as Captain America she had been talking to towards the exit. Axl's eyes widened in shock as Sue left with Captain America. _NO!_ His brain screamed as he fought his way to the front door. As Axl burst out side he could only watch as the stranger drove away with Sue. Axl immediately got into his own car and was about to give chase when his phone rang. Axl fished it out as he shifted his car into reverse and started pulling out of his parking spot.

Flipping it open, Axl answered the unknown number "Yeah?"

"Uh…"

Axl stopped halfway out of his parking space at the sound of Sue's voice. "Sue?"

"Uh, Yeah, I'm getting a ride home from a friend…So stay at the party as long as you want. Bye"

"Wait, Sue!" but his protests were heard only by himself, Sue had hung up.

Axl slammed his hands against the stirring wheel, making the horn let out a sharp honk. This wasn't how tonight should have ended. _No_ , Axl decided as he finished pulling out and started driving home, this was not how tonight was going to end, with him alone and Sue in tears. When he was about five minutes from his house the car that had driven Sue pasted him, heading back the way he came. Good.

* * *

 **S** ue sat on her bed, covers pulled up to her chine as she listened to Jon's car pull away shortly followed by the sound of another car pulling into their drive way. Sue shrunk further under her sheets as the sound of the front door opening and shutting drifted up to her ears. She waited as the sound of Axl talking to their mom ended. She waited as he stopped outside her door and tried turning thelocked knob. She waited as the sound of his footsteps faded away. Only then did Sue relax.

She didn't want to talk Axl. Even using Jon's phone to call him had almost been too much. All she could see in her head was him smirking as he revealed who he was. He must have known from the start, laughing at Sue every step of the way. But, Sue had to admit, she never thought Axl would go this far to humiliate her. Sue had always believed that deep down Axl was a loving brother, turns out she was wrong.

Sue shivered as a breeze sneaked in through the crack of window she had opened to cool down the room when she had gotten home. Reluctantly getting out of bed, Sue went to shut it. She had her hands on the sill when a dark figure appeared outside her window. Sue's mouth opened in mute horror as the person yanked open her window, climbed in, and tackled her to the floor with a hand over her mouth to muffle her yell of fright.

"Geez Sue, there's no need to scream."

Sue shut her eyes at the familiar voice. Axl.

Axl held his hand tighter over Sue's mouth as she started trying to say something that only came out as loud mumbles due to his hand.

"Quiet, we need to talk." Axl could practically _feel_ her rolling her eyes, "I'll move my hand if you promise not to be loud and attract Mom's attention."

Sue nodded. Axl moved the hand covering her mouth but kept hold of her. Even though they were sprawled on the ground from his tackle, Axl still enjoyed the feel of Sue pressed against him. Sue wiggled out of his grasp and faced him, scowling.

"What?"

Axl glared back, "What do you mean what? _You_ ran off, got a ride with a stranger, and locked me out. _I_ had to chase after you, I had to watch as you went who knew where with some guy, and now I'm just trying to fix it."

Sue's eyes shone with confusion. "Fix what?"

"This mess you made by running off instead of staying with me."

Sue gritted her teeth, "You mean staying to.. _.fuck_...with you." Sue had never called it that before. To her the act had always been love making, an act two people did together to show love. Granted, when she and her pirate, Uh, _Axl,_ had done it they had nothing to show but she had hoped and dreamed; some day.

Axl scowled in frustration "Yes. No. I don't know. Anything but you running off with some guy!"

"I don't see why you care! You've been messing with me from day one!"

Axl lunged forward and passionately kissed Sue. After a few moments of sealing her lips shut and holding as stiff as a bored she began to melt into the lovely ache of the kiss. Axl pulled back leaving Sue dazed.

Glaring, he demanded. "Does that _feel_ like I'm messing around?!"

* * *

 **Author: Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Explanations

**Chapter Seven: Explanations**

 **D** **isclaime** **r: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **S** ue watched Axl with wary eyes as she scooted a little further away from where he sat across from her on the floor.

He glowered, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm going to hurt you or something."

Tears welled up in her eyes as they widened in shock "You _have_ hurt me! You tricked me into having sex with you just so you could humiliate me! You, you, you, _bastard_!"

Axl clapped a hand over her mouth and harshly shushed her, "God Sue, quiet down! Do you want mom to barge in?!" He whispered severely. He waited until she shook her head then removed his hand before continuing, " _Please_ , shut up and let me talk."

Sue hugged her legs to her chests, rested her chine on her drawn up knees, and quietly starred, waiting to see what kind of excuse he would use.

Axl ran his hands through his curly hair before starting, deciding that honesty would probably be the best way to go. "Okay, firstly; I didn't trick you into anything, I didn't know who you were at that first party. Later, when you kissed me in the car it sort of clicked in my head that you and my bunny girl were the same person."

Sue's eye brows shot up. She had felt something then too but she had just brushed it off.

Axl gently rested one of his hands on her knee, she flinched but let him. Lightly tracing circles on her knee, Axl said "Before I knew it was you I was thinking of ways to find my bunny girl. After I knew, I watched you and…" He paused, a hesitant look on his face. "I started to find you attractive, not just the bunny girl you but well, _you_ you. So I decided to find a way to meet you again as the pirate."

"But, what about Kelly?" Sue asked in a soft voice.

"What about her?!" Axl asked, frustrated.

Sue shrunk back but answered, "You went to the party to impress her…" She trailed off at his fierce glare.

"I lied. Should I have told you 'come to this party so I can meet you behind a mask so we can continue what we started at the last party, Okay? Okay.' Would that have worked, Sue?" Axl Said, getting more heated with every word.

When Sue didn't respond Axl continued his side of the story, "As I was saying, I was trying to find a way to meet you again. Kelly's party was just a stroke of luck; it was a costume party, it had drinks, and it was going to be packed. Perfect for us to meet again so I could get you out of my system."

"Out of your system?"

Axl grimaced as he answered. "Yeah, I can't get you off my mind; you're in my dreams, my thoughts, and sometimes I can still feel were you've touched me. So I was going to use tonight to get you out of my system but it didn't," He paused for a moment as an epiphany stuck him, if anything his obsession with Sue had grown. "…Maybe this thing with you is meant to be more than one night..." Axl looked at Sue as she took in his mind blowing last words.

Sue stared wide eyed as she stated "Axl, we're siblings; it's wrong. Anyways, you have more than half the girls in town after you why would you...ya know...me?" Sue once again felt that pang in her chest at the thought of him with other girls.

Axl gripped his hands into tight fists in annoyance, "Because I don't want other girls. I. Want. You." Axl leaped forward, knocking Sue back, and pinning her to the ground.

Sue's yelp of surprise was swallowed by Axl's mouth as he kissed her. In her state of momentary shock Sue didn't even resist his kiss, automatically kissing him back. Axl hummed in approval as he deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his own. Soon Sue had her hands buried deep in his curly hair and Axl had his hands under her shirt touching her soft skin. Axl murmured praises as he kissed his way down to her covered nipples. Sue made a purring sound that quickly turned into a groan as Axl sucked on her hardened clothed nipple. Axl groaned, resting his head in between her breasts as he ground their pelvises together.

"Oh~!" Sue whimpered, clawing at his back.

Axl drew her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a nip before sealing their lips together in another hungry kiss as he pulled her pants off. He moved his head down until it was level with her navel. Sue twisted, trying to see what he was doing.

Axl just smirked and placed a kiss below her belly button, "Trust me." He muttered as moved lower.

"OH!" Sue gasped as Axl licked her _down there._

Just then the bedroom's door knob rattled, followed by a knock. They froze.

"Sue, honey, is everything okay in there?" Their mom asked through the door.

Her voice was like a bucket of cold water, Sue silently panicked. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" She repeated under her breath as her hands flailed about trying to be useful.

Axl grabbed her floundering hands and held them still. That didn't help much, Sue stilled had that look of dread and wouldn't stop muttering. Axl did what he knew would shut her up and hopefully clear her head; he kissed. Pulling back he met her gaze and told her in a hushed tone. "Say you're fine"

Sue's gaze held Axl's, "Fine mom!" She answered, for the first time in her life lying smoothly.

Sue heaved a sigh of relief when she heard her mother's footsteps fade away signaling her departure, Axl just grinned and went back to licking her. Sue bit her fist in an attempt to keep herself silent as once again, Axl drew her closer and closer to her peak. Axl found her throbbing clit and nipped it, sending her flying over the edge into a powerful climax.

While Sue lay panting as she basked in the afterglow, Axl pulled out his penis and started pumping it. Sue watch, surprised when she found herself growing aroused again. Sue squeezed her legs together in an attempted to stop it. Axl notice. Grinning, began fingering Sue's sensitive folds with one hand as he rolled on a condom with the other.

"Ah~!" Sue mewed, spreading her legs wider for Axl to comfortable settle.

Swiftly replacing his figures with his cock, he pushed all the way in. God, she felt like heaven, Axl thought reverently as he thrust. When he felt close to his climax he nuzzled his face her neck and bit down on her soft skin as he came. Seconds later Sue followed, yet again biting her fist to keep quiet. Axl pulled his head back and looked down at her slightly daze expression and smiled. She was his and only his. As he started to pull out a though stuck him. He stopped moving. Axl meet Sue's questioning look as she waited for him to move but he didn't.

Instead he accused, "You weren't a virgin."

Sue's jaw dropped in astonishment. "What?" Surely she had misheard him.

Axl glared. "I wasn't your first."

Sue watched him with wide stupefied eyes. He was deep inside her in the most intimate way possible and he was mad at her not being a virgin? What the hell?! Sue opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but Axl didn't give her a chance.

"Who?" He growled. Axl grimaced when it occurred to him, "It was that Wrestling Matt, wasn't it."

Sue's face turned bright red giving him all the answer he needed. "I'll kill him."

"Oh, stop it!" Sue scowled, "It's not like I was your first either!"

"That's different." Axl brushed off, still glaring.

"How?!"

"It just is."

Sue glowered. Axl merely stayed where he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground and still inside her. He looked at her expectantly.

"What?!" She asked, frustrated.

"Say that sex with me is the best you've ever had."

"God, Axl! You're such a pig!"

"I'm not going to move until you say it."

"I'll say it when you do." She challenged.

Axl shrugged and easily said, "You're the best I've ever had. There, now you say it."

Sue sighed, Axl obviously wasn't going to move until she did as he said. "Fine! You're the best guy I have ever slept with."

"Better then Matt?"

Sue ground her teeth but told the truth. "Better then Matt."

"Better than anyone else?"

"Ugh! There was no one else! Now get off!" Sue hissed as she shoved him off.

Axl willingly rolled off of her on to the floor, a cocky grin on his face. Sue scrambled to her feet. She had acted like an idiot again, that always seemed to happen when sex and Axl were involved. Sue felt a deep sense of guilt; she had had sex with her brother, this time fully knowing who he was. Sue looked at Axl who had moved to her bed and was relaxing casually on it with a big smile stretching his lips. Sue cleared her throat to get his attention then pointed to the door, a fierce look on her face. "Out." She ordered.

* * *

 **Author: Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Choices

**Chapter Eight: Choices**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters**

* * *

 **A** xl slowly sat up, making sure to make and keep eye contact with Sue. "Why?" He asked

Sue's glare turned murderous, "Why? Why?! Because this is wrong!" She pointed a condemning digit in his face.

Axl playfully sucked her figure into his mouth, gaining a yelp of surprise from Sue as she whipped it back and cradled it in her other hand.

"And," She added in a hiss, "Because you are a first class _ass_!"

Axl gave her have that one. After his male ego had been soothed, he had recognized that he _may_ have been a touch strong about the virginity thing.

"Alright, I'm being an ass. Now, can we kiss and make up?"

Sue stared at him like he had sprouted a new head. "No!"

Axl shrugged that off with a playful smile, "Fine we'll skip the kissing for now." He winked as he reached out to her.

Sue stepped back, "Axl…" She warned.

Axl dropped his carefree attitude, "I want you. You want me. It's that simple." He ran a hand through his hair, clearly upset. "So tell me what I need to do to get you to stop pulling away from this."

Sue opened her mouth to give him a firm 'no' but paused. Sue had a feeling that if she out right told him no he would likely doing everything in his power to change her mind. So she went for deflection instead of an answer.

"What exactly is ' _this'_?"

Axl rolled his eyes heaven ward, " _'This'_ is us. I know we can't go out on dates and shit like that but I want you." He heaved a sighed at her perplexed look, "Do I really need to spell it out for you? I'll be the only guy you will be seeing and you'll be the only girl I will be seeing, clear enough?"

Sue's mouth popped open in disbelief, "You mean we'd be boyfriend/girlfriend?" She asked just to be sure she hadn't somehow misinterpreted him.

He nodded confidently. Sue tried to stop the warm feeling that was spreading through her at the thought of them together _. No,_ she sternly reminded herself _, No, it is wrong. He's your brother._

Axl held out his arms invitingly, He was on the verge of pleading; he had never needed anything as badly as he needed her to want this too.

Sue hugged herself and blurted "I need time!" Sue quickly added, "Please?" hoping to buy herself some space to think.

Axl's arms dropped, a shuttered look on his face as he slipped off her bed to stand inches from her. Sue's breath caught at the expression in his eyes that he was trying so hard to hide. Her arms seemingly of their own volition reached out and rapped comfortingly around her brother's waist. Axl reciprocated without any hesitation, squeezing her snugly against him. Axl sighed as he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Sue could feel her resolve start to dissolve at his gentleness, Sue tried to harden her heart as she whisper against his chest. "Axl, I need time and space. This is big."

"Okay," He murmured softly against her hair, "I'll give you a few days. That better be enough time because I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself for much longer than that." Axl paused before adding, "I want this. I want you to want this and I think you do. So make the choice that will make us both happy."

Axl pulled her chin up until her eyes meet his. Then he gave her a slow, cherishing kiss before he reluctantly stepped out of the circle of her arms and silently slipped out of her bedroom.

* * *

 **T** he next morning Axl kept his word, giving her space. Sue should be relieved, thrilled even that she had wormed her way out of this thing with Axl for now but she just felt empty. It was different from before when she hadn't known who her pirate was, now that she did know and he was right there within her reach but she couldn't touch him without moral consequences.

Sue discovered that she ached for Axl; his presences, his touch, and the gentleness he seemed to only show her. Of course in front of their parents he was the same old Axl but when no one else was looking he did little things for her that was working its way into her heart. Sue knew what the right thing would be but as the days passed a little voice in her grow louder: _Say yes to him, you want him too. Say yes._

The weekend was mental agony for her but when Monday rolled around she a least had school to try and keep her thoughts off Axl. She tried her hardest to pay attention in class and succeeded until lunch period when their eyes meet across the cafeteria. Thankful, someone stepped in her line of sight, breaking the hold Axl had had on her. Sue looked up at the boy who stood in front of her.

Her mouth popped open as she exclaimed, "Jon!"

Jon Jessop smiled, "I saw you when I entered the cafeteria and just wanted to check on you." He gestured to the open spot next to Sue at her table. "May I?"

"Oh, Sure!" She said, seeing her friends nodding enthusiastically out of the corner of her eye.

Jon settled into his seat before turning back to Sue, "Did everything turn out okay with your brother?"

Sue quickly nodded, easing the concern in Jon's eyes. She felt a little bad for lying but there was no way she could tell anyone what was really happening between her and Axl.

Sue's friend Carly suddenly pipped up, "What did Axl do this time?"

Sue gulped. She was in for a whole lot of lying and half-truths, "Well…" She started as she wrung her hands.

Axl watch from across the cafeteria as Sue chatted with her friends and the guy she had left the party with that had been dressed like Captain America. Axl glared when the guy casually placed a hand on Sue shoulder and said something that made her smile. To put it mildly, Axl was pissed. He was trying to give Sue time and look what happened, some guy was cozying up to her.

Axl decided that he had given Sue enough space, it was time she choose.

* * *

 **S** ue was exhausted when Axl finally drove them home from school. She was so tired she didn't even noticed the stony silence Axl was giving her. Sue hated lying, especially to those she cared about but it had to be done. No one could find out. Worse, she had been coerced into hanging out with Jon, Carly, and Brad later today.

When Axl stopped the car Sue unbuckled and turned to get out, she froze as her hand reached for her door's handle. They weren't at their house, instead it seemed Axl had driven them to the nature trail that cross country used out in the woods.

Sue slowly turned to find Axl scowling at her. "Axl?" She nervously asked.

"Choose, now" Axl demanded through gritted teeth.

Sue stared, "What?"

Axl leaned closer until only an inch of air keep them from touching, "Me or that pansy Captain America wannabe."

It took Sue a second to realize he meant Jon, Axl must have seen them at the party then later at the cafeteria. She gaped in astonishment as Axl's words fully sunk in, "Oh my gosh, your _jealous_!"

Axl jerked back, "No I'm not!"

Sue couldn't help the grin that surfaced "You _are_ jealous!" It was probably wrong but his jealousy made her feel like she was special to him.

Axl growled as he grabbed her wrists and yanked her into his lap, making her butt honk the horn in the process. Once she was firmly held in his arms he once again demanded, "Choose."

Sue looked up into his angry blue eyes and saw a hit of fear in them. Was Axl, _the Axman,_ actually afraid she, dorky Sue Heck, would turn him down? Sue inwardly cursed. She had been trying so hard to harden her heart so she could do the right thing and say no but then he just had to show her his vulnerable side and make her feel special.

"You." The word slipped out before Sue could stop it.

* * *

 **Author: Reviews are welcome.**


	9. Wanting More

**Chapter Nine: Wanting More**

 **D** **isclaime** **r: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **A** xl felt joy and a little smug that Sue had picked him. But that feeling faded a bit when he saw a look akin to horror on his sister's face.

He frowned, "What's that look for?"

Sue's lips sealed in a firm line as she tried to school her face, "I, uh, didn't mean I chose you, I was trying to say was that I, um, was going to say was, uh…" Sue trailed off as she floundered for a good lie.

Axl laughed at her struggle but sobered when Sue attempted to climb off of his lap.

"No you don't," He stated as he hauled her back. "You picked me, your mine now."

Sue gulped, "And what would being 'yours' mean?" She couldn't help but ask.

Axl grinned as he pulled her closer and kissed her cute little nose, "That means I get to do whatever I want with you and your pretty body."

Sue's lips parted on a gasp and Axl, not being one to pass up an opportunity, swooped in and deeply kissed her. Once Sue was good and dazed Axl pulled back to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm the only guy you will be seeing, got it? No more Captain America-"

"Jon." Sue automatically corrected.

Axl's gaze narrowed in a frown, "No more _Captain America._ Only me."

Sue groaned, hating to be the voice of reason when all she wanted to do was say _'yes'_. "Axl, we can't do this. And even if we did where would that take us? This can't go on forever, didn't you see how messed up Geoffrey was on _'Game of Thrones'_?"

"I'm not asking you to marry me Sue." Axl sighed in exasperation, "Can't we just go with it? You want me, I want you. Simple; we just secretly see each other until we get tired of it."

Sue glared. "Yeah? And what if we don't get tired of each other, what then 'Mr. fling'?!"

"Okay, first: don't call me that. Second: it always gets boring after a while. God Sue, stop over analyzing this."

Sue took a deep breath to clear her head, Axl being his usually ass-self helped too. "No." She stated.

"'No' what?"

"No I will not just be a passing fling. If you expect me to throw off morality just because we want to have sex with each then think again asshole. I will only see a guy if he wants a real relationship. If this," She pointed at herself then him. "Is ever going to happen, then it better damn well be serious."

Sue was almost panting after that tirade. Sue noticed she had temporary shocked Axl, taking advantage of this she wiggled out of his arms and back into her seat. Once buckled she demanded as calmly as she could.

"Home. Now."

As soon as Axl started driving Sue's anger slowly turned into disappointment. He hadn't tried to change her mind or argue this further, no, instead he seemed to have accept her ultimatum and chosen to give up on them. Sue slouched lower in her seat and closed her eyes, she would not regret giving him an ultimatum. She wouldn't.

Axl drove home almost on autopilot. What had happened? She had chosen him, they had been kissing, and then she had started ranting. What the hell? They should be making out in the car not driving home in uncomfortable silence. Axl was tempted to make a U-turn but one look at Sue's upset face changed his mind. He had obviously done something to distress her.

Axl knew that when they got home Sue would just go and sulk in her room. He shook his head in denial as he pulled on to their street, Axl didn't want that, so he just drove right past their house.

"You missed it." Sue pointed out, her gaze following their receding home. After they completely left the road to their house Sue anxiously asked, "Where are we going?"

Axl didn't reply since he himself didn't really know. As he left their house further and further behind an idea stuck, Axl accordingly altered course.

"Uh, Axl?" Sue glanced over at her brother as she nervously gripped her knees. "Axl?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think." He said, all his focus on the road in front of him.

Sue snapped her mouth shut before any more of her questions could tumble out. Sue's eyes widened as they pulled into a parking lot.

"Axl, why are we at the grocery store?" She inquired, her brow puckered in confusion.

Axl safely parked the car before turning to face her with a determined look narrowing his eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" He abruptly asked.

"Home?" She hesitantly said.

He scowled. "We are going to go out; where do you want to go?"

"You mean like a date?"

Sue felt hope flicker to life inside as he nodded.

"The movie theater." She immediately told him.

"Okay." He said, a small smile pulling up the corners of his mouth as he changed the car from park to drive.

"Wait," Sue winced as she remembered something "We can't go now, I made plans."

"With who?"

"Friends."

Axl shrugged as he pulled out of the parking lot, "Cancel."

"I can't do that!"

"Sue, you wanted more I'm giving you more. The least you can do is cancel your plans."

Sue hesitantly nodded as she took the cellphone Axl handed her. As she was about to push the 'call' button she paused. "But what about Mom and Dad? They'll get worried."

Axl actually growled, "Sue, you demanded serious so I'm trying to give you serious, so stop God damned stalling and call your friends. I'll take care of the parentals."

"We'll be in a real relationship?"

"Yes."

Sue tore her gaze away from Axl intense one and squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed the 'call' button, a couple of rings later Brad picked up.

"Hey, this is Sue." She greeted.

"Sue!" Brad exclaimed in a rush, "I was just about to call you! I have to take care of a family emergence and Carly isn't feeling too well so we'll have to reschedule, do you have Jon's number? If you do can you call and tell him."

"Oh, uh, sure?" Sue said as she tried to process all the information he had just dumped on her.

"Thanks!" He shouted as he ended the call.

Sue sat for a moment in befuddled silence before searching Axl's phone records for Jon's number. Unless he deleted it after she had called him using Jon's cell his number should still be in here. Once she had found it she quickly rung him up.

"This is Jon Jessop." He answered after the first ring.

"Hey, it's Sue. Sue heck"

"Sue," He warmly said, "What's up?"

"Well, Brad has a family emergence, Carly isn't feeling too good, and something unexpected has come up for me so we'll have to reschedule. Sorry." Sue explained, feeling bad for bailing on him.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sue cringed at the true disappointment she heard in his voice, "Yes, diffidently. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sue, till tomorrow."

Sue hung up and handed the phone back to Axl. He immediately held the phone to his ear while still driving.

"Axl!" Sue gasped, "You can't be on the phone and drive! Pull over, pull over!"

Axl rolled his eyes but did as she asked.

"Hey Mom," Axl said, "Sue is making me take her out shopping or something stupid like that." He paused, listening to Frankie Heck yell at him before replying. "We'll be home around diner time. Bye."

Axl closed his phone and pulled back on to the road. Axl reached over and took hold of Sue's hand, he gave it a squeeze and saw her smile out of the corner of his eye as he drove them out of town to an unfamiliar movie theater where hopefully no one would recognize them.

* * *

 **Author: Reviews are welcome.**


	10. First Date

**Chapter Ten: First Date**

 **Author: A moment to explain myself and apologize; I'm sorry for the sporadic updates but the problem with writing Fanfiction is that if you lose interest in the fandom you lose interest in the story you're writing. Well, that what's happened to me. I will still try and finish this story but the last few chapters may not be as good as previous ones (Again, I'm sorry.). In fact the next chapter might be the last. I'd also like to thank all of you for your time and love for this story, (although I've basically just said it) Thank you all so very much.**

 **D** **isclaime** **r: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **S** ue was practically vibrating with anticipation as they walked into the movie theater, still holding hands. As Axl payed for their thickets Sue looked all around taking in everything, she wanted to remember their first date in detail. Axl pulled her along after him to the concession stand and ordered a large coke and popcorn.

The older woman behind the counter tittered as she filled out their order, "Oh my, is this a date!?"

Sue's face blushed a pretty pink as she nodded enthusiastically. The older woman gave them a warm smile as she discreetly added a small box of candy to their order free of charge and whispered, "Have a great time." Before waving up the next costumer.

When they entered theater room six, Axl tugged Sue to the seats at the back of the room.

Sue's smile never left her face as she asked, "Why are we sitting all the way back here?"

Sitting them down, Axl pulled her closer as a slow suggestive smile curved his lips, "Because back here it's a lot easier to do things like _this_ ," Axl titled her head back to have better access to her mouth as he leaned in and took her lips in a slow and sensual kiss. He pulled back when she tried to take it further. "Uh-uh," he tutted, "The movie hasn't even started yet."

Sue giggled and rested against his side with her head pillowed on his shoulder. They sat through what felt like hours of ads and trailers before the movie got started. Axl had let Sue pick the movie, but since it was a week day there weren't as many options as there were on the weekends so she had chosen some romantic comedy that neither of them were planning to pay any attention to.

As soon as the lights dimmed and the movie started rolling Sue bit her lip to hold back a giggle as she moved her hand to his crotch. She cupped and squeezed him.

Axl breath hitched as he chuckled, "Going right for the kill." He muttered as he draped an arm over her shoulders so his hand rested next to her breast. "Two can play at that game."

Sue buried her face in the crook of his shoulder to hide a moan as he began to play with her hardened nipple. Axl pulled her face up out of his shoulder and started to kiss her deeply. Sue was squirming in her seat as she moaned, begging for more. Axl obliged, slipping the hand that wasn't playing with her nipple into the front of her pants. He traced circles over her damp underwear before he went in, teasing her folds.

Axl jumped a little when Sue's hands, which had stopped moving, began to stroke his covered dick again. Axl immediately started thinking of places where they could go to finish this since this game he started couldn't last much longer. Sue groaned in disappointment as Axl removed his hands.

"Come on," He whispered in a breathy voice as he stood, "Unless you want to finish here?"

Sue looked away as her face turned red. She actually wouldn't have minded finishing here. "Where are we going?" She asked as she followed her brother out of the theater room.

"The bathroom or the car are the only places I can think of."

Sue made a face. "The bathroom I guess."

Axl chuckled as he looped an arm around her shoulders and lead them to the ladies restroom. Once inside he quickly locked the door and took off his shirt. He turned, expecting to see Sue in the same rush. Instead she stood there her arms rapped protectively around herself, an unsure look on her face.

"I…I know that this isn't right but…this will work out, right? It will be okay?"

Axl wanted to feel annoyed at her constant worry and doubt but then he saw the tears in her eyes as she waited to be told that it was going to be okay.

Axl pulled her into a gentle hug, "It will be okay, I'll make it okay." He reassured her.

Sue gave him a slightly watery smile as she pulled his face to her's for a kiss. That soft kiss slowly turned hungry then urgent as their desire rekindled. Their hands were all over each other as they tried to undress. Axl was done first, naked except for a condom. Sue on the other hand had twisted up her pants so bad that she was stuck with them around her ankles. Axl tried and failed to hide a chuckle as he helped her out of her pants as well as the rest of her clothes.

As soon as the last of her clothing was off, Axl spun her to face the sinks. Sue blushed as she stared at the image of them that reflected back from the mirrors above the sink.

Axl kissed her neck. "Have you ever had sex in this position before?" He asked as he rubbed his cock against her ass.

Sue gulped, her eyes locked on the mirror as she watched him continue to kiss her body. "N-No." She breathed.

"You'll like it." He promised. "Now just lean forward a bit more."

Once Sue was in the position he wanted he slowly slid a finger into her entrance from behind. Sue gasped then groaned as she watched Axl's face in the mirror. Their eyes locked together through the reflection as Axl slowly pushed his cock into her folds. Sue's grip on the sink tightened and her eyes squeezed shut as she pushed back, she made a low mewing sound.

"More." She demanded when Axl continued his slow thrusts.

Instead of speeding up, Axl slid his hands all over her body until one settled on her breast and the other cupped her core. Only then did he hurry his pace as he tweaked her nipples and slipped a finger inside her to play with her clit. Sue gasped as he thrusted faster and faster as he stroked her clit. She could feel her pleasure building higher and higher as her eyes searched for his in the mirror. The look of pure ecstatic on his face pushed her over the edge as she came hard, crying out his name. Axl leaned forward and nipped her neck as he climaxed as well.

After a few minutes Sue giggled.

"What's so funny?" Axl muttered against her neck as he kissed the spot he had bit.

"It just that, every time we do this it seems one of us gets bitten."

After a moment of thought Axl chuckled as well. "It does look that way."

They were smiling as Axl pulled out. Sue straightened and notice a red line that the rounded sink counter had pressed into her skin. She shrugged, if it bruised it was totally worth it.

They dressed at a leisurely pace, randomly stopping here and there to give each other kisses. Once fully clothed they discarded the used condom, cleaned up, then unlocked the door and stepped out into a crowd of people who had just finished watching a movie.

Sue was smiling like a loon when she heard someone call her name, "Sue!"

Sue looked around, pulling Axl to a stop. When she spotted who was calling her she immediately took two steps away from Axl and put on a smile.

"Hey, Jon." She greeted in a strained voice as he approached her. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, a big smile on his face. "My mom wanted to see that sappy romance comedy and since I no longer had plans she dragged me along. What about you Sue? Why are you here?"

Sue thought for a moment. Then an idea stuck. "Well, you see, my brother was taking me to a movie to make up for upsetting me the other night." Sue said, gesturing towards Axl who stood beside her.

Jon turned his gaze to Axl, "So you're the brother I've heard about."

Axl gave Jon a cool smile, "And you're some random guy who I've heard nothing about."

Jon frowned at Axl's hostility, "Okay…Well," He turned back to Sue, "I hope you enjoyed your movie."

"We actually just got here." Sue quickly said.

"Oh, then I suggest not seeing the romance comedy."

"Why?" Sue and Axl asked.

"Because as soon as the movie started some couple in the back started getting frisky, luckily they left pretty quickly. I'm guessing movies like that attract those kinds of couples." Jon shrugged before waving good bye as his mother called him.

Sue and Axl stared after Jon long after he was gone.

"Uhhh…" Sue trailed off.

Axl smirked, "That was us."

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Sue slipped her hand into Axl's as they made their way to his car, still laughing.

* * *

 **Author: Reviews are welcome.**


	11. Confrontation

**Chapter Eleven:** **Confrontation**

 **D** **isclaime** **r: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **T** he next couple of weeks were amazing, Sue and Axl had gone out on several dates with no one the wiser. That is until they were spotted. They were at school and had just finished a make out session in the janitors closet when before they parted ways Axl gave Sue a quick kiss, when he pulled away he made eye contact with none other than Jon Jessop. The boy who had been hanging around Sue a lot lately, too much in his opinion. So Axl did something very, very, very, stupid; he smirked right at Jon and kissed Sue again, marking his territory. Before he had done this Jon had just look perplexed which meant that he and Sue could have made up a story that might have worked at tricking him but after the second and much deeper kiss Jon looked infuriated. Axl half expected the guy to sock him but instead Jon glanced at Sue, turned on his heel, and walked swiftly away.

"What is it?" Sue asked catching the look of shock on Axl's face but missing Jon entirely.

Axl shook his head and forced a smile, "Nothing."

As he and Sue went their separate ways for classes Axl began planning ways to corner Jon and make him not say anything about Axl and Sue.

Luckily Axl didn't have to go through the trouble of cornering Jon instead Jon tracked Axl down and cornered him a little after school had ended.

"What," Jon asked through gritted teeth as he pinned Axl to a wall in a deserted hallway, "The ever loving hell did I see happen between you and Sue?!"

Axl jutted his chin out as he defiantly and smugly answered, "I was only kissing my girlfriend."

Axl grunted in surprise as Jon punched him in the gut, "She is not your girlfriend she is your sister! Do you even realize what you're doing to her?!"

"What the hell do you know!?" Axl growled as he returned a punch of his own to Jon's shoulder, making Jon release him.

Jon pushed Axl forcing him to stumble back, "I know that Sue is a sweet girl that shouldn't be played with least of all by her _brother_!"

"You don't know shit!" Axl bellowed as he socked Jon the eye.

"I know that you can't do anything for her! Tell me where is this little game you're playing with her going?"

"Back off!"

"Do you even love her?"

Axl froze, shocked at Jon's words. Axl hadn't even thought of love the whole time he and Sue had been dating but as soon as it entered his head he knew that he did love her.

At Axl's silence Jon shook his head and said, "Really? You _love_ her?" Jon looked disappointed as he said this. "Does your _love_ make her happy even though you can't publicly be with her much less build a life with her?"

For a long moment Jon and Axl just stood there staring at each other before Axl regained his look of indignation as he rolled back his shoulders.

"Fuck off _Captain America_." Axl sneered mockingly as he punched Jon in the gut.

Jon and Axl hurled profanities and blows at each other for the next five minutes before Axl knocked Jon down and he stayed down, gasping for air and clutching his abdomen.

"Next time," Axl said as he whipped blood from his split lip, "Listen when someone bigger and stronger then you says to fuck off."

As Axl sauntered away he heared Jon's faint voice as he said, "Do you think just because you could beat the shit out of me that this is over? I'm going to try my damnedest to save her from an asshole like you.

"Just try." Axl said with a smirk as he left for his car where Sue was waiting for him.

Sue sat in Axl's car waiting for him, a big grin on her face. Their parents and Brick would be out tonight so she and Axl had the whole house to themselves. Sue pressed her lips together to suppress a giggle of excitement from slipping out. Tonight she and Axl wouldn't have to hide they could sit out on the couch and cuddle instead of stealing small clandestine moments together.

Sue's eyes lit up and she waved enthusiastically when Axl came into view. But as soon as she registered the injuries on his face she halted. He looked like a truck had hit him.

"Hey…" Sue softly said as he entered the car, "What's happened?"

Axl shrugged, "Its nothing."

"But…"

"It's nothing." He repeat, a little more firmly this time.

Sue took the hint and stopped asking, instead she gently took hold of his right hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The ride home was completely silent until they turned on to their street.

"You're happy, right? With me I mean."

Sue frowned at Axl's sudden and strange question, "Of course I am Axl, why wouldn't I be?"

Axl didn't answer. Once the car was parked in the driveway Axl asked Sue another question.

"You know I'm not playing with you, right? This thing between us is the real deal."

"Yeah…" Sue slowly replied, now getting a little worried with these weird questions.

Axl nodded like he was agreeing with himself before getting out of the car and heading inside. Sue scrambled after him.

"Why are you asking these weird questions? Axl is something wrong?"

Axl abruptly stopped just inside their foyer. Sue bummed into him as the door closed behind them.

"Axl?"

"Do…Do you…" Axl paused seeming to struggle for words.

"'Do I' what?"

"Ya know…Do you love me?"

Sue froze at the awkwardly asked question. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before actual words came out, "Axl you're being very strange."

Axl scowled as he advanced on her backing her up to the wall. "Answer the question Sue."

"Axl—"

" _Please_ , answer the damned question."

Sue stared deep into Axl's blue eyes, she saw so much emotion in them. Sue couldn't help rising up on her tiptoes to give him a soothing kiss. Pulling away, she sighed as she responded.

"Of course I love you Axl, I wouldn't be doing any of this if I didn't."

Axl flat out grinned like a child on Christmas as he swooped in and gifted her with a scolding hot kiss. Sue melted into him when he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced as Axl lifted her up and moved her to the couch, he tripped over something and they tumbled onto it. A giggle slipped past Sue's lips before Axl sealed them with his again.

Sue felt Axl slip one hand up her shirt to cup one of her breasts as the other hand slipped into her already damp panties. Sue tore her mouth away from Axl's as she moaned when he started playing with her clit. Her clit pulsed when Axl added the simulation of rolling her beaded nipple with his figures. Sue bit her lower lip as Axl kissed a path to her covered boobs and put his mouth on the nipple he wasn't playing with. He sucked hard on it through her shirt, pinched her other nipple, and rubbed her clit.

"Axl~" She gasped, squeezing her legs against the pressure building inside.

Axl left her nipple for a moment to wink at her before he returned to her breast and inserted a figure inside her. They groaned when he slowly thrust his figure in her as he rubbed her clit.

"God Sue, your pussy feels amazing." He muttered against her, "It's so tight, so warm. I can't wait to be buried deep inside you."

Those words and a flick to her clit sent Sue screaming over the edge into bliss. She hummed as she felt Axl skim his lips up her throat to her mouth and plant a soft kiss on her lips. As she floated down from her climax she became aware of Axl's hard cock pressed against her leg. Giggling, Sue pushed at Axl's cheat until he took the hint and rolled so that she was on top.

Locking eyes with Axl, Sue slowly pulled down his pants and lowered her head to his cock that was still trapped by his boxers. Sue pushed down his boxers and Axl's dick sprung free. Smiling devilishly at him she took him almost completely into her mouth in a quick bob.

"Jesus Christ!" Axl swore.

Sue hummed and took more of him into her mouth. Axl tensed when she licked his slit and pumped the base of his cock.

"Sue." He growled as he tugged her up.

Sue followed eagerly as he pulled her up until her mound rested above his dick. Slowly, Sue took off her panties and jeans as she sat up. Sue watched as Axl pulled on a condom and aligned his cock with her folds. Sue planted her hands on his chest as she gradually sunk onto it. Axl's hands that were resting on her hips tighten with each inch she took of him, engulfing him in her slick heat. Axl groaned once he was taken completely inside of her.

Sue bounced a few times before Axl started helping her, lifting her up and down on his cock. Axl began bucking his hips up to meet her as their pace became faster and faster until they were both crying out in pleasure as they came. Sue rested her head against Axl's chest as she began to doze off.

Axl stroked her hair until she fell asleep then whispered, "I love you too."

Axl know he would have to change or at least do something. Why? Because everything that bastard Jon had said was kind of true. That asshole's words had been nagging at him the whole ride home and now with Sue snug in his arms he just wanted to keep her, not have to deal with some jackass trying to take her. Best way to keep Sue would be to be extra nice and loving to her.

Axl kissed Sue's head and watched her nap.

* * *

 **Author: Reviews are welcome**


	12. Interrupted

**Chapter Twelve: Interrupted**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters**

* * *

The following days were...odd. Sue noticed that Axl was acting weird; he was quieter than usual, nicer than usual, and he was being so gentle. Also at school Jon was also acting weird especially around her and Axl. Like right now as she and Axl were on their way to the school parking lot.

"Axl," Jon grunted, glancing briefly at Sue. "I need a moment with you."

Sue glance back and forth as they both glared at each other. Sue swallowed as she backed away from them a bit, "Axl?"

"Go wait in the car Sue, this should only take a moment."

Sue nodded as she hesitantly left the boys.

Axl grabbed Jon's arm and dragged him off to a more private area. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You've been pestering Sue."

Jon scoffed, "I'm trying to keep her from scum like you but that's a little hard to do since you're her _brother_ and all."

"Guess what, I'm also her boyfriend. So back the hell off."

"Are you boyfriend/girlfriend?" Jon mocked, his face twisted in disgust. "Have you 'introduced' each other as that to your parents? Do you plan on marrying her one day and giving her kids? Tell me one God damned thing you can do for her!"

Axl shook his head, but every word Jon said held some substance to it. Denial rolled through him even though he had known all this from the start. Axl wet his lips as he tried to fend off Jon's logic, "You…Your only saying that because-"

"Because I'm jealous?" Jon supplied, looking tired. "Because you're her brother? Listen, I love Sue, I've fallen for her: she's sweet, kind, and always trying her hardest. I love her, so much so that I want the best for her and for her to be happy even if it's not with me. I don't care who you are, you could be a purple skinned one eyed monster that eats people for all I care as long as she can be happy. But I know that you can't make her happy in the long run. If you in any way love her you'd do what's best for her. You'd let her go."

For a long moment Axl just stood there staring at Jon before he looked away as his shoulders slumped.

"Damn it." Axl softly cursed as he let go of Jon. "This isn't over, you haven't won."

"This isn't about winning." Jon scoffed, rubbing the arm Axl had just released./p

"You're right, it's about Sue and what she wants." Axl smirked, "And form what I've seen I'm what she wants." Still smiling, Axl swiftly turned and walked away.

Axl had won this little spat this time but he knew he hadn't detoured Jon, before long he would be right back at it trying to sway Sue. That thought brought a bitter feeling to his gut and a sour look to his face as he headed back to Sue.

Sue sat in Axl's car waiting for him, worry dragging down her entire body. Jon and Axl had looked murderous when she had left them. Sue's head wiped up when Axl came into view. Sue began to smile but stopped as soon as she registered the expression on his face.

"Hey…" Sue said as he entered the car, "What's wrong?"

A too bright smile tugged his lips up. "It's nothing." He said.

Sue took the hint and stopped asking. The ride home was filled with Sue's meaningless jabber in hopes of pulling Axl out of the mood he was in. It didn't work. He firmly kept up the happy charade that rang false to Sue. Once home, Sue trudged dejectedly up to her room and plopped down on her bed. She wished Axl would confide in her but she knew that that wasn't likely to happen.

Just then Axl slipped into her room and locked the door behind him.

"Axl," Sue tried asking again as Axl settled down next to her on her bed, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Axl said as he pulled her closer to him on her bed.

"But you've been acting funny since you talked to Jon."

"I said its nothing."

"But-" Sue was cut off by Axl as he sealed her lips with a kiss.

But it didn't feel like his usual kisses, it was slower more like he was savoring each second instead of trying to eat her whole. The kiss got deeper and deeper until they were caressing each other under their clothes. Axl pulled his mouth away from hers to take off her shirt and to trail kisses down her neck. In between each kiss he said something so quietly that Sue couldn't hear it properly until he whispered it into her ear.

"I love you."

Sue's mouth fell open in shock for a second before she pulled him up for a long kiss, once they broke apart for a breath she whispered back just as quietly.

"I love you too."

Axl sighed, a smile playing along his lips as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You have no idea how happy it makes me when you say that."

"Sue!" Their mom, Frankie called from the other side of Sue's lock bedroom door as she jiggled the handle. "We talked about this. I get that you want privacy but you shouldn't lock your door."

Sue could hear the doorknob raddle as Frankie tried to open her door. She locked eyes with Axl, "Hide!" she whispered as she frantically began straightening up.

Axl softly chuckled as he slid under her bed. It was a tight fit with all the toys and things stuffed under there.

"Sue, open the door." Frankie demanded.

"Coming! One sec!" Sue shouted back as with one last look at where Axl was hiding she opened her door.

Frankie Heck stood there in all her stressed out glory, a frown pulling down her face. "Young lady, we need to have a talk."

"We do?" Sue asked, her voice high then usual as her mother stormed into her room and sat on her bed.

"Oh, yes. Yes we do."

* * *

 **Author: "It was a one eyed, one horned, giant purple people eater!" Brownie-points to any of you who got this reference :)**

 **Reviews are welcome**


	13. Trouble

**Chapter thirteen: Trouble**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "The Middle" or any of its characters**

* * *

 **A** xl held as still as a stone when his mother sat on top of the bed he was using as his hiding place. The mattress creaked as if in protest as Frankie settled down.

Axl heard a loud patting sound as Frankie said, "Sue sit down."

"Okay…" Sue murmured as she sat herself down next to Frankie.

Axl closed his eyes, practically able to see the worry and trepidation on Sue's face. This was not good. It's true that after they had started dating she had become better a lying but could she with stand the full force of Frankie Heck all by herself?

"Sue," Frankie began to say then stopped, collected her thoughts and began again. "Sue, your father and I have noticed that you've been…a little different lately."

"Pfft!" Sue chuckled nervously, "Me? Different? Come on mom, I'm the same as I always am!"

Axl winced at the too high and chipper tone Sue used. This was not going to go well.

"Sue, I've also noticed that…well…you see, on you…" Frankie trailed off as she tried to find the right words, Axl heard the exasperated change in Frankie's voice as she gave up trying to be delicate, "Hickies, love bites, whatever you call them. I've seen them on you."

"Mom!"

"Well I have. Sue this really isn't like you to have a secret boyfriend, when you started dating Brad you couldn't _stop_ talking about it."

Sue didn't reply. Axl wished he'd hid in the closet so he could see what was going on but he was stuck under the bed only able to hear what was unfolding above him.

"Sue," Frankie said after a long moment of silence, "Have you and this boy gone farther then kisses and hickies?"

"NO!" Sue squeaked, "No, of course not!"

"Okay then," Frankie said sounding relived, when she spoke again her tone was harder and more commanding. "Who is he?"

"N-no one you'd know!" Sue hastily said.

Axl suppressed a groan. Good going Sue, now Frankie would never let this go.

"Sue…" Frankie warned.

"…Just some boy from school." Sue said in a small voice, breaking under the pressure.

"And this boy's name is?"

"It's…it's…"

"Sue, stop stalling and tell me."

"It's, uh…Jon?" Sue immediately regretted the word as it popped out of her mouth.

Axl stiffened, out of all the names she could have chosen she had to pick Jon's.

"Does this 'Jon' have a last name?" Frankie interrogated.

Sue answered reluctantly, "…Jessop. Jon Jessop."

The bed creaked as Frankie stood, "Sue Sue Heck."

Sue flinched, she was in big trouble. "Yes?"

"I expect to meet this boy before the end of the week."

"Yes Mom."

Frankie took two steps towards the door, stopped, then walked back to Sue. Sue shrunk away from the disappointment and anger on her mother's face.

"I would have expected something like this from Axl but never you Sue. You are grounded until further notice."

Sue hung her head in shame as Frankie left, the click of the door shutting echoed in the now silent room. Axl wiggled out from under her bed. Sue looked up at Axl, only to be faced with a thunderous scowl.

"'Jon Jessop'?! Really?!" Axl hissed.

Sue took several deep breaths to try and calm herself as tears threatened to fall. "…I-I didn't know what to do…"

Axl began to pace as he muttered, "I don't know Sue; maybe _not_ use the name of my mortal nemesis."

"Really, 'Nemesis'?" Sue asked with a halfhearted smirk.

"Fuck you." He growled, still pacing.

Sue sat stock still in shock before the tears began to fall.

"Damn it." Axl softly swore as he rushed to her side. "I didn't mean that."

"I-I tried my b-best with M-M-Mom." Sue got out between hiccups and sobs. "I was so s-scared."

Axl floundered for words to comfort his sister as she continued.

"Just now I was trying to lighten things up and you snap at m-me!"

Axl winced as he sat next to Sue. He draped an arm over her shoulders as he contritely said, "I'm sorry Sue, I'm just stressed out by this."

"So am I!" She retorted as she shook off his arm, her tears replaced by anger.

Axl gently cupped Sue's face with both hands. "I know. Please, forgive me I was an ass."

Sue closed her eyes and counted back from five to let off some of her anger. "Fine. I forgive you but next time I'm going to cut up your jersey or something if you act like this again."

Axl kissed her forehead. "Duly noted."

Sue wrapped her arms around Axl and squeezed his tight. They cuddled in silence for a few minutes before Sue asked, "What are we going to do?"

Axl gritted his teeth as he reluctantly answered, "I guess we'll be talking to Jon tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author: I apologize for the unexpected hiatus but unfortunately there was no helping it. I will not bore you with my problems but I will promise that I will try my best to find time to finish this story.**


End file.
